


What I Did On My Summer Vacation [FANART/GIFSET]

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills be cray cray, Fanart, Gifset, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a work by the fabulous grimm </p><p>"There's something weird going on in this town, and Stiles is determined to get to the bottom of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did On My Summer Vacation [FANART/GIFSET]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What I Did On My Summer Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881024) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



 

 

> There's something weird about Beacon Hills that Stiles can't quite put his finger on. The way everyone in town knows his name the day he arrives. The way they insist the melancholic howling that echoes through the forest every night is just a dog. The way his dad denies getting a dog, even though Stiles comes home to find one sprawled across his bed, some big black thing whose eyes gleam red in the right light. The way that massive oak tree out in the woods vibrates under his touch, pulsing with sickly life.
> 
> There's something weird going on in this town, and Stiles is determined to get to the bottom of it.
> 
>  

Come join me on Tumblr! Michicant123[  
](http://tumblermumbler123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back onto the swing of things after being so sick. Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
